


It's Okay

by greywords



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Brucie Banner, F/M, Genderswap, femBruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected Words of Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all are starting to see what pairings I like a...lot...sobs.

Brucie pulls her arms around herself as she sits up and stares at the destruction around her, her eyes wide and full of fear and anger at herself. She hears boots approach behind her and looks up to see Steve coming close to her, sees the look in his eyes. It is the first time she’s lost utter control around him, the first time she’s destroyed half a city on her own around him.   
  
She looks down and closes her eyes, covers her face with her hands. She’s horrified that it happened and that she couldn’t stop the beast from coming out and that he saw what she could become. She almost winces when he reaches for her and her eyes widen gently as he bends down and pulls her into a hug, soothing her and smoothing a hand through her hair and whispering words of comfort. Only two words he says hit her harder than the others.    
  
“It’s okay.”

  
They hit her because, no it isn’t okay, there was so much blood on her hands, another layer added on by this incident and it won’t come off, not now or ever. But he still holds her and whispers “It’s okay.” even when she knows he knows it isn’t.


End file.
